The function of hypothesized visual and verbal memory systems will be investigated in young children. Two groups of 80 subjects (age 6-7 years) each will be instructed to create visual images or generate sentences using noun triads of high or low imagery value. Prior to this research study, 300 children will rate a population of nouns on the dimension of 'ease with which an image is evoked,' using a 5-point scale. High and low imagery words in the present research will represent the upper and lower extremes of this scales. Interpolated material, (i.e. concrete sentences, concrete pictures, abstract sentences, and control condition) will be employed in a Peterson and Peterson (1959) procedure, to assess the effects of interference. It is hypothesized that tasks of a visual and verbal nature will interfere differentially with items encoded inot visual or verbal storage systems.